Exon
The "Red" Planet Exon was originally an insurrectionist planet of multiple species including human before the covenant war ended. Legends have it that Exon was inhabitited by shamed elites and covenant innsurections during the great schism and somehow humans worked their way in. Now Exon is a super power and is boasted as the most secure location on the universe with its huge security protocols. Climate Exon is a bit farther from it's star then most other habitable planets making it a lot colder then most other planets. It is snowing most of the year. Exon Military Exon has the largest armored battalions of any faction. They are mostly emphasized towards ground warfare but due to their vast shipyards they also have an extremely powerful and well balanced navy. The outer space defences are extremely hard to crack due to the "Iron Curtain". If somehow the Iron Curtain was to fail the ground defences are also extremely hard to get past. If all fails civilians and the surviving military are to be moved to Project METRO and Exon is to be destroyed in a scorched earth fashion. Branches and Leaders Navy - Admiral Richard V. Hacket Armor Divisions - Sergei P. Lawson Infantry and Special Operations - Dimitri M. Petrov Government overall (Current) - Noah V. 'Chavam Commitee of State Security - Dwayne J. Pavlov '''Exon Droid Legion- '''General Greivous Iron Curtain Almost completely seperating Exon from the outside universe, the Iron curtain was originally used to stop asteroids from impacting Exon due to the systems massive asteroid fields. Now it has been updated making it impossible to get to Exon unless utilizing ORION (A massive halo-like ring that surrounds Exon allowing docking, fueling, and merchants to drop off their cargo). Even teleportation is a bad idea due to the new systems known as "redirection" which will redirect the teleporting objects beneath to beneath the polar ice caps of Exon where it is certain that they will drown. The "drop" area is also closely monitored. Ships or anything seen as too large to be redirected to under the icecaps is redirected INTO the asteroid field where it will most likely be destroyed. Project ORION Exon's Orion's belt is a massive ring like object that is in orbit around Exon that allows for the refit, rearm, and refuel of ships and where what little trade Exon has to be processed. Orion has the best scanning equiment available enabling them to be able to procure or disarm threats before the ships even dock. Biometric ID enables the defense systems to identify organic (or partially organic) life forms. The most used system identifies all known diseases (Even a flood infection although they arn't exactly around anymore... you can never be too careful). After scanning is complete battle androids from Weyland-Yutani industries will pick up and process the objects and send them down the orbital elevator. Operation Metro Although teleporting onto Exon is impossible teleporting off Exon is actually possible. In precautions that the Exon navy and orbital defenses fail to protect her the civilians and a portion of the millitary is to be taken off world to an undisclosed location but it is most likely thought to be another Dyson Sphere which Exon conquered where the population will be more protected and closely monitored. Sangheilios Evacuation Exon was over Sangheilios and evacuated the most elites when the Wraiths attacked the Sangheili home world. They did their best to evacuate the war heros and govenment leaders on Exon, the whole 'Vadam and 'Vadum keep was saved as well as many others. The current Sangheili population has dropped by as much as 80%. Annexation and Independance After the Exon annexation crime skyrocketed as well as activity of revolutionaries. After the revolution got out of hand news that the UCR was considering using MDEs and the Exon goverment reformed and set off Prodject JUDGMENT where all of the Exon made UCR ships exploded from the reactor and destroyed countless shipyards and sister ships. Afterwards the UCR retaliated and the Exon navy and defense was able to secure her independance. OPERATION TITANFALL After much persuasion of both side Exon finally decided to side with the UCR and launched a sneak attack against Earth. With Exon ghosts already waiting on Earth thanks to the Red October they were able to disable the Earth defense shields and the Exon landing forces landed and took control of the ground based ODP facilities and seiged Austrailia and Sydney. With the ground based ODPs and AA set up fighting was restricted to the ground where Exon excells. Exon took by far the fewest losses and had the largest K/D ratio of the invasion with its vast powerful armored divisions they had minor difficulty accomplishing objectives. OPERATION ARROWHEAD After careful consideration Exon made plans of invading the GOH. Exon simmutainously invaded and annexed all of the GOH without difficulty. With agreement to Sangheilios most of the colonies where turned over to Exon closest ally Sangheilios to stablize an economy with the aid of humans allowing Sangheilios to research and engineer things of their own as well as contribute to Exon's navy. GOH annexation: After the GOH annexation Exon made all GOH forces as shock troopers to serve along side the brutes and their droid legion as well as their technology and air force. Holding GOH territory Exon agreeed to GOH getting its territory back in exchange for Exon keeping possession of facilities that are for Exon on the planets and 40 miles around the facilities as a DMZ. Category:Location Category:Factions Category:Super Power Category:Exon Category:GOH